The invention relates to formulations suitable for use as a via fill. Vertical interconnects are discussed in an article of March 9-12, 1997 in Braselton, Ga. by D. Pommer et al., entitled "Vertical Interconnect in Multilayer Applications Using Ormet.RTM. Conductive Composites"; and electrically conductive pastes are discussed in EP0708582A1; the disclosures of both are expressly incorporated herein by reference.